


Worst Things Have Happened

by Yokan



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: But also as a werewolf, Caroline as a witch, F/M, Klaus as a Royal Prince, Mutual Pining, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokan/pseuds/Yokan
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson is a prince with a very dark secret that threatens to destroy his family's legacy. Caroline Forbes is a sorceress whose job is to make sure his secret remains buried. But would it hurt him to put some clothes on?[Royal!AU, with a magical twist.]
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 82
Kudos: 287





	Worst Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene between Nikolai Lantsov and Zoya ICan'tSpellHerName in the book King of Scars by Leigh Bardugo. I always get very confused with terms you're supposed to use when addressing royals, so if there are any glaring mistakes regarding that, please let me know. I did google it, but I never fully trust the internet.
> 
> This was posted, then deleted, now it's here again. It hasn't been beta'ed, so I apologize for any mistakes. Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :)
> 
> Edit: For those of you in search of a sequel, **emeraldvixen** has now written one that is _chef's kiss_ amazing! Make sure to check it out: [**Could I choose you?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761624)

* * *

By now, Caroline is so used to seeing His Highness's private _parts_ that she doesn't even blush anymore.

"Well, good morning, sweetheart," he greets as he steps out of the woods and into the clearing, a smirk cutting deep dimples into his dirtied cheeks. She doesn't even know why she still bothers to leave robes deeper into the woods. Clearly he can't be bothered with preserving his modesty or common decency at large.

The first few times Caroline saw the prince in all his glory, she screamed. The crimson on her face lasted for hours, and she averted his gaze for almost an entire month after. He's a handsome man by all means, but like this, with this wild glint in his eyes, freedom still clinging to his step, his hair all disheveled and curled, he looks absolutely ravishing. There isn't a single lady in this entire kingdom and beyond who wouldn't rethink their chastity or marriage vows upon that sight. Caroline was no exception on the early days of their strictly professional involvement. But that was before.

They've been doing this for years now. At least once every month, she gets to witness his highness' unabashed ostentation of his manly _vigor_. And it's not for lack of arguing. She came up with a dozen different ideas so he wouldn't have to march into the clearing stark naked every morning; he's blatantly ignored every single one of them in favor of embarrassing her. What she came to realize, however, is that, after a while, the effect just wears off. She still thinks he's handsome - perhaps even more now that he's older and grown into muscles he barely had when it all began -, it just... Lost its novelty factor, she guesses. There's nothing there she hasn't seen a million times over, so there's no point in being demure.

Not to mention, indignation is exhausting, especially where Klaus is concerned. So she's resigned herself to a mere eyeroll now, just to make a point.

"Oh, come now, love. Don't look so glum. It's a lovely morning," he says, still smirking, as he slowly starts sorting through the clothes she piled up for him after he haphazardly took them off the night before. He used to just rip it all to shreds as the beast came to while still wearing his regal garments. But it seemed incredibly silly to be destroying perfectly good clothes - some of which are worth more than most people make in an entire month's worth of labor.

That was the argument she used while reasoning with him. Somehow, what he heard was, _"So you'd like to see me in the nude before I turn as well?"_

Biggest ego in all the land, that's for sure.

She doesn't watch him undress, though. Not just because she isn't a pervert, but because it's dangerous to be around when he's in transformation. Caroline remains a fair distance away and waits for him to run wild before picking up his discarded clothes and folding them carefully so he can wear them again in the morning, once the beast has gone back into its human cage.

Caroline cannot fathom how undergoing an incredibly painful transformation into a rabid, deadly animal every month can be anything more than a terrible nuisance, but he always returns to the clearing in an awfully good mood, like he's just had the best time of his life, with a lift in his step and a luminous smile gracing his features. Caroline, who's had quite some time to mull over this purely academic matter over the years, thinks that the reason why he looks so beautiful in the mornings immediately following his transformations is not his state of undress - not entirely, anyway - but rather his glow of genuine _happiness_.

Being wild and free is what makes the famously grumpy Prince Niklaus Mikaelson truly happy. That's the biggest secret to be uncovered in these woods, not that one of the royals turns into a wolf every full moon.

Prince Niklaus' bad temper is renowned across lands. He has a dark sense of humor, a permanent frown and an unhealthy taste for violent games. He once managed to vex all twenty five members of a mission sent from a neighboring kingdom to hold discussions over a minor border dispute. The matter, which was expected to be easily settled over a banquet in just one night, ended up dragging for over a month, causing the death of eight people and turning into a grudge their neighbors still hold to this day. His - mostly bad - reputation precedes him. So imagine her surprise to find out that, behind all the wickedness and the mischief and the sharp tongue, there is actually someone who's capable of feeling unadulterated, simple happiness. It wasn't until Caroline stopped facing away from him with her burning cheeks that she finally understood that this is Klaus at his finest hour.

"Will your highness do me a favor and spare me the sight of your royal behind? That is positively gross." He starts laughing, throwing on his undergarments. "I'm sure you had a lot of fun, but I've been standing here all night, trying not to get eaten by insects. I could use some rest."

"Well, I apologize for your trouble, my lady," he says. "But I suppose it can't be helped."

"No, I suppose it can't," she replies around a sigh.

For generations, Caroline's family has been serving the crown as trusted advisors and magic keepers. The Forbes' are the most powerful clan of sorcerers in all the land. She's been trained since birth to occupy her place in the small council and serve the next king and queen of Orleans. For now, her mother is the one who sits by the throne - by the Queen Mother, Esther, and her oldest son, King Elijah.

At only 24, Caroline should still be back at her village, with the rest of her clan and elders, being trained in war strategy and world history and advanced magic skills. Instead, she was summoned to court and trusted with a peculiar but extremely important task.

When Queen Esther gave birth to her second son, Niklaus, Caroline's mother, Elizabeth, who was there by the queen's side, knew that Esther had been keeping a most devastating secret about her child's conception almost as soon as she laid eyes on the baby boy. He was healthy and strong and perfect in all aspects, with fair skin, dark blue eyes and hair the color of wheat. To any bystander looking, he was a Mikaelson through and through. But Liz's magic allowed her to see things no one else could. She could feel something else in the boy. Something _inhuman_. He did not have King Mikael's blood running in his veins. And Liz knew exactly who the father was: the captain of the king's guard, Ansel.

Ansel was a handsome man whose loyalty to the crown was second only to his personal loyalty to the queen herself. They had been madly in love once, attached at the hips since children. But Esther was the daughter of a Duke, and Ansel was but the son of a merchant - one of wealth and many possessions, but still not of noble birth.

Perhaps if Prince Mikael hadn't laid eyes on the beautiful Esther during a ball at the palace, Ansel's family's richness would've been enough to persuade the Duke to allow his daughter to marry a merchant's son. But his good intentions were nothing compared to what the handsome heir to the crown could offer her family - or what would happen to them in case the future king was rejected. The Mikaelsons were proud, too proud to ever forget something like that.

Esther was betrothed to Mikael on her 13th birthday. On her 16th, they were married. And there was nothing poor Ansel could do to stop them.

Ansel never stopped loving her, and decided to give up his rights to inherit the family's trading business in order to be trained as a royal guard. He would do whatever it took to protect and be close to the love of his life, even if as nothing more than a warden. He was so driven, so capable and so deadly with a sword that he went up the ranks in record speed. By the time Mikael was crowned King, Ansel was already captain.

The early years of Mikael and Esther's marriage were blissful. As in all arranged weddings, there was no true love between them, but there was more than enough passion to compensate for it, and Mikael really did seem to care about his wife. He was an honest man, if a bit severe, and Esther couldn't have asked for more in a husband. But everything changed when their first born child, a girl by the name of Freya, died of the fever. She was the light of Mikael's life, and her loss cut deeply into his soul. He was never the same, not even after Elijah, his male heir, was born.

The fair and good-hearted man became greedy, hard and terribly cold. Esther did her best to remain the dutiful, faithful wife she was raised to be, but as time went by and Mikael grew older, things only got worse. And the further apart they drifted, the closer she drifted to her old friend. One day, she finally gave in to the feelings she never truly overcame for the captain of her guard. And out of their romance, Niklaus was born.

Esther became so scared when she learned she was with child that she refused to ever see Ansel again, afraid that Mikael would suspect them, suspect the offspring was not his, and even more terrified of what he would do to her, to her unborn child and to Ansel. She was certain he wouldn't spare any of them, not even an innocent baby.

A month before Niklaus was born, Ansel died in battle. Esther cried herself to sleep every night until the baby was born. Mikael became worried, and then strangely suspicious, but Elizabeth would tell the King that it was pregnancy fevers, making her soft and emotional, and that it would all cease once the child was there. But he was never convinced, something told him there was more to his wife's inexplicable sadness, and even though the boy had Freya's fair hair and blue eyes, like Mikael himself, the king seemed to have nothing but contempt for him from the day he was born.

To all intents and purposes, Mikael died never knowing the truth of Niklaus' heritage, never once questioning his wife, but showing not a single day of affection for the boy nonetheless. He was harder on Niklaus than he ever was on Elijah, the eldest son, or on Kol, the youngest one. Punished him severely for crimes he never committed, ridiculed him in front of the entire court whenever the opportunity arose, yelled before anyone who would bear witness that Niklaus would have to marry a prostitute, for no sane man would ever give their daughter in marriage to such a hideous creature - _"And if God is fair and true, he will have made you incapable of bringing more despicable beings such as yourself into this world"_. Caroline was there when he said that. She'd never heard crueler words in her life.

Klaus never once raised his voice or his sword against the viciousness of the man he thought was his father, but Mikael's contempt left deep scars in him. He became angry, moody, unruly and, much to Mikael's irritation, extremely accomplished in all manner of combat. A deadly combination, for certain. Liz was the only person other than the Queen who knew the truth, and the two of them feared that it would be only a matter of time until his secret came out. Niklaus' belligerence and tempestuous behavior constantly had him starting fights and duels. Sooner or later, someone would end up dead, and the curse that Ansel's family had been carrying for centuries in their blood would be triggered, making it impossible to hide his true ancestry.

In a way, it was a surprise that it only happened when he was 18. One of the soldiers made a lewd comment about his sister Rebekah when she stopped by to watch them practice, unaware of Niklaus' inhumanly good hearing and immensely overprotective instinct when it came to his favorite sibling. He challenged the man for a duel and, being in a particularly foul mood, did not stop when the man fell, driving his sword through the soldier's shoulder. The wound per se wasn't enough to kill, but it got infected. Despite Elizabeth's dedication to saving the soldier's life, he deteriorated fast. A week later, he was dead. And the curse was out.

The Queen cried for hours and hours, lost to despair and the certainty that tragedy had befallen her family, until Liz took her into her own chambers and devised a plan. Every full moon, for the rest of Niklaus' life, he'd be taken deep into the woods by someone of their utmost trust. Someone who would not only guarantee his safety - after all, he was still a prince - but who would also keep the secret from ever coming out. No one could come close to him while he was in the woods, and if anyone did, that person was to have their memories immediately erased. She located a clearing in the deepest, darkest part of the forest, away from any roads or passages, and enchanted it so no hunter or healer or accidentally lost souls would ever find it, and it became their safe port. It's where Niklaus would go to turn, and where he was to return afterward. His chaperone would wait there for him all night, and if he did not return the following morning, they were to immediately start searching for him. The quickest way to do it, of course, would be through magic. So the Prince's chaperone would have to be a sorcerer.

The obvious choice was herself, and so Liz decided she would be the one to accompany Niklaus, which made Esther considerably calmer. On his first few transformations, Caroline's mother was there, holding the Prince's hand while every bone in his body bent and broke and the wolf beast clawed its way out of him, howling to the moon. But then her absence alongside Niklaus' started to raise suspicion. Mikael would sometimes summon her in the middle of the night, and when she was nowhere to be found, he'd become immediately enraged. Not long later, it became clear they'd need to find a replacement.

Caroline had never been to court when she was summoned by her mother. An elder member of the clan would've probably been more appropriate, but Liz realized they needed someone whose disappearances alongside Prince Niklaus wouldn't raise eyebrows around court. And who better than a recently arrived young woman? Liz told the King that it was time for her to take her daughter under her wing for the final years of her training, and he was only happy to oblige. Another sorcerer at his disposal? Fine by him. Caroline was powerful, if not very experienced, and she was of just the right age - and the right looks - to have the perfect excuse as to why she and Niklaus would be seen leaving the palace's premises at night, only to return in the early hours of the following morning.

Of course Caroline was _enraged_ when she first heard of her mother's plan, yelling, with tears in her eyes, that her reputation would be destroyed and no decent man would ever want to wed the Prince's whore. But her anger dwindled and her resolve faltered when Queen Esther took her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I realize what we're asking of you is too much, and believe me, I would never wish for something like this upon such a fine young lady. But my son will die if we don't conceal his secret. My husband will have no mercy on him. Please, I'm asking you not as your queen, but as a mother. Help me save my son."

And, well. How does anyone say no to that? What is a reputation next to a mother's love?

However, her willing disposition did not last for long. All of Caroline's fiery indignation came back with a vengeance once she was introduced to the Prince. Niklaus was _insufferable_. Everything she ever heard regarding his character was true, if not worse. He was arrogant, smug, vain and totally overbearing. If he wasn't a royal, Caroline would've struck him across the face at least ten times after the first week.

In the very beginning, she tried to bite her tongue, but there was only so much a person could take. It wasn't long before she was snarling back at him just as ferociously when they started bickering, giving him the sharpest side of her tongue and refusing to let him walk away unchecked with his terrible manners. She was certain that he'd complain to his mother about her and demand they found someone else - which she would be absolutely fine with, more than happy to return to her village and continue with her training far away from His Royal _Ass_. She thought for sure it's what would happen when the Queen summoned her to her chambers one day, a couple of nights before the full moon. But, to Caroline's complete shock, what she said was, "I'm so glad you and Niklaus are getting along so well. He tells me wonders of you, says you're the most capable young sorceress he's ever seen, and that Elijah would be so lucky to have you as an advisor when the time comes. I just wanted to thank you once more for your dedication and discretion, and for how you've been caring for my son's well-being. I've never seen him so appreciative of another person before. You've truly worked magic on him."

Caroline was speechless for a whole minute. "Uhm... Yes. Good. I mean, thank you, Your Majesty. I'm... Glad too."

It was so very bewildering. She _hated_ him and was pretty convinced he felt the same way. They couldn't stay in the same room for more than a minute before the quarrels started. Was it possible he was trying to protect her? That maybe he told his mother that he _appreciated_ her because he was afraid of what would happen if she was dismissed from her position?

"Your Highness," she said in the carriage as they went to the forest two nights later. "Did you tell the Queen that I'm the most capable sorceress of my age you've ever met?"

His eyes widened in shock, which was completely unexpected and somewhat of a revelation, and then faced away from her. "She asked. I merely told her the truth."

Caroline swallowed past the awkwardness, her own cheeks burning. "Oh. Thank you, Your Highness. I... Appreciate it."

"I think we can drop the formalities at this stage," he continued, his characteristic smirk taking shape on his full lips. "You've seen me ias I came into this world. I suppose there's no reason why we should be so formal. Please, call me Klaus."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him, but did take to using his favored nickname, although she still resorts to _Your Highness,_ either when they're in public or when she feels particularly prickly. Like when he takes too long to get dressed for absolutely no reason other than to annoy her. Just because she's done turning away, it does not mean she wants to see his royal reproductive organs.

It's been three years now. Every now and again, he'll tease her about how unfair it is that she's seen him naked so many times while he's never had the pleasure of seeing her nude form.

"I don't see you naked out of my own free will."

"You could just look away."

"What's the point if you're just going to keep doing it?"

"Not seeing anything you don't want to see. Have you considered that?"

"I did, but you don't make it any easier for me."

"I think we could try to reach an arrangement where we could make the situation less awkward to both of us by allowing me a peek at -"

"It will never happen, Klaus."

"Well, that's a pity. I'll just have to keep imagining it, then."

"You're a pig."

"Actually, love, I'm a wolf."

"A rather disgusting one."

"But awfully charming, aren't I?"

Not that Caroline would ever admit it to another soul, but she came to find that he can be quite charming, indeed. Even funny, which is probably an opinion no one's ever had on him. He's a wonderful dancer as well, and passionate for all kinds of art, although he has a special talent for paintings. He's shown her some of his works. His landscapes are quite exquisite. He even gifted her one he painted on a day they attended a festival by the lake, a bit further to the north. It's hanging on the wall above her bed, in her private quarters.

Caroline only came to have a glimpse of this softer side of his personality a year into their peculiar arrangement, when she finally understood that, above all, Prince Niklaus is an incredibly lonely person. His secret set him apart even from his own siblings, and the treatment he always received from their father means he always felt lesser than, like he didn't deserve to be among them. His siblings love him to death, and he them, but… The curse makes the gap between them unbridgeable. And Caroline found that, strangely enough, she could relate to his feelings.

Being a sorcerer means not a lot of people will come near her. Even though her family is well respected and trusted by the royals, normal people are still afraid of them, even nobles. She sees the way they look at her when she's walking the palace's halls, and it only got worse once the gossips about her and the Prince spread like wildfire. The other young women at court won't even speak to her, and she's always the last one asked for dances. The Prince's mistress, is how they call her - in whispers, of course, because they're still afraid she'll turn them into frogs. So yes, Caroline knows exactly just how lonely life in court can be.

Against all her expectations, Klaus helped assuage some of it, once he was done being detestable all the time. He must've noticed how distraught and alone she was herself and took pity on her. Caroline refused his company at first, too proud to accept what she perceived as charity work on his part, but then she realized there was no point in staying away from him. People were already talking about them anyway and they'd continue to do so even if they never saw each other again. At least it was a way to pass the time.

They started playing games together, cards and chess, going for strolls around the palace gardens, through secret passageways he used as a boy to steal food from the kitchen. They went on horse rides to the edge of the forest, where Caroline would show him some magic tricks, away from prying eyes. He never once seemed scared of her gift, but rather marveled by it. Whenever the music started playing at the balls and celebrations at the palace where their presence was mandatory, he would go straight for her, and, as it turned out, they made quite a duo.

When King Mikael died of the fever, Klaus was in terrible mood for days. Lashing out, refusing to eat, drowning himself in misery and wine. No one could reach him, not even Rebekah or Elijah, the people who were closest to him. Kol wouldn't even attempt. It wasn't until Caroline barged into his chambers and refused to leave until he ate that Klaus actually broke down in tears. As awful as Mikael had been, Klaus had loved him. All his life, all he'd wanted was to be accepted, to hear a word of compliment from the King. Even after he found out he wasn't of his blood, Klaus never stopped thinking of him as his father. "He's done damage only a father can do," he told her once, when she questioned why he still called him that.

Mikael died with nothing but hatred for him, and it ached in his chest, crushing his heart. Caroline held him while he cried, had the maids come in to clean his room and prepare a bath once he was feeling better and went personally down to the kitchen to have the cooks prepare his favorite dish. "I call this comfort food," she said. "It's a wonderful concept."

"Thank you, Caroline," he said, kissing her hand as she made to leave him alone. "You do so much for me and I reward you so very little. I am sorry for my behavior. But I do want you to know that I appreciate you - your company, your dedication, your patience, but most of all, your kind heart - very much indeed."

That was the day Caroline realized they had, somehow, become friends.

Well, as the two outcasts of the realm, they were bound to find some measure of solace in each other. Although Klaus' status means he will never have difficulty finding a sycophant - or five - to kiss his ass whenever his ego is in need of a stroke - something Caroline refuses to provide. Hers, on the other hand… Well, he's very much the only friend she's got. She doesn't really have a choice but to care for him even when she hates him, which happens quite often.

"I would do this a lot faster if you'd help me," he says as he starts to button down his jacket and tie his belt around his waist.

"I'm sure you would."

"Help me put on my boots?"

"Do I look like a varlet to you?"

"I pretty one, perhaps."

"For all gods' sake, Klaus, would you just stop whining? Put on your shoes and let's go."

He sighs. "I resent you being so moody, Caroline. I'm always so content to find you waiting for me here."

"Well, if you start showing up dressed and with a piece of chocolate cake in your hands, you might find me in a friendlier disposition after staying up all night in the middle of a dark, damp forest."

"Here's a thought. What if I show up with a piece of chocolate on my -"

"Oh, shut up."

She strides over to him, rearranging the scarf around his neck. It's too well tucked in, when it's supposed to be askew and wrinkled. They need to feed the malicious minds as they march back into court, and especially as they cross the gates to the palace. Guards are the biggest gossips in all the realms. If they can be convinced of something, soon enough everyone else will be too.

"There. Now you look like you've just spent the night in wolf form, running across the woods."

He offers her a gentle smile, the type that is so rare to see on his face, not a hint of his usual smugness or wickedness. "You always think of everything."

"It's my job."

He leans over, placing a kiss on her cheek. "My brother will have the most formidable sorceress this kingdom's ever seen. I shall be jealous when it's time to share you with the King."

 _Now_ Caroline's cheeks crimson. She clears her throat, taking a step away from him and looking down, pretending to smooth a fold on her dress. "Well, if this is all. We should go."

They leave the woods and walk a little further ahead on the royal road. In ten more minutes, the carriage that comes to pick them up appears raising dust and pebbles further down the road.

"Your Highness," one of the footman says, climbing down his post and bowing before opening the door for Klaus.

"Ladies first."

She goes in ahead and makes herself comfortable, pretending not to notice the look the footman casts towards her. It's subtle, barely there at all, but she's so used to getting those now that she can feel them burning on her skin. It doesn't bother her as much as it did in the past, but it still puts a frown on her face.

Once they're both safely inside, the carriage starts moving again. They're not that far from the palace, just under two hours riding fast. When the weather is poor and the roads are in worse shape, it might take them longer, but the sun is shining bright and they haven't had rains in weeks. It should be a quick one, at least.

While their rides to the woods are often chatty, the rides back are awfully quiet. Klaus always retreats into himself, a million thoughts Caroline cannot decipher crossing his mind. She doesn't mind it much, as she usually ends up dozing off, exhausted after an entire night up and alert.

Today, however, she finds herself lost in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Klaus asks when they're almost approaching the gates.

"Nothing."

"That's not true. When you purse your lips like that, there's something crossing that devious mind of yours for certain."

Caroline sighs. That's the problem of spending so much time with someone; they end up knowing you too well.

She's thinking about the ball the Queen has arranged for the end of this week. Elijah has been king for nearly two springs now and still he hasn't found a wife. The matter of succession is of concern of the small council, her mother told her, which is why they've come up with a most formidable party, inviting every single lady of good birth in Orleans and beyond to attend. The idea is to find a new queen, but not only that. Her mother says the council is pressuring for Klaus and Rebekah to marry as well. Princes and princesses always make fine currency in the world of politics. Kol has become engaged to the daughter of a monarch who's always been difficult in his dealings with Orleans. Davina Claire shall make a fine addition to court next year. Now they want to make sure Klaus and Rebekah are met with their destinies as well, and Caroline can't stop thinking about it.

What happens to her if Klaus finds a wife? How are they supposed to keep this charade going once he's married? For now, it's all fine. Royals take mistresses all the time, no one cares, especially the men. His reputation can resist this small scandal. But will a wife accept it? Will they be able to even see each other?

And what happens to her once she's left alone? It's hard enough to find a good marriage for a sorceress; usually they end up marrying one of their own, which considerably limits their choices. But the rumors of her involvement with Klaus have made their way back home as well, which means she won't be finding any warm feelings anywhere. Caroline's being trained to serve the king and Elijah has always been courteous and kind towards her. But is that all there will be? A life of service, with no friends and no family to speak of?

And how is she supposed to spend the rest of her life in misery while Klaus parades across the palace with his new wife and children?

"Are you excited about the ball?" she asks all of a sudden.

"The ball? Not particularly. You know how I feel about these things. Being forced to be polite to strangers ranks amongst my least favorite activities."

"What about the women?"

"What about them?"

"They'll be dying to meet you."

"They'll be dying to meet Elijah."

"The council wants you married too, Klaus. They'll expect you to have your eyes set on one of the fabulous pieces of meat exposed for your benefit."

He snorts. "And they say romance is dead."

"It's how they treat these women."

"Because they're so upset to be paraded like precious jewels, showered with gifts and compliments and offered in marriage to the king?"

"Some of them might not want to." _Your mother didn't_ , she doesn't add. It's still a raw point for him.

"Well. We all have our parts to play."

"Right. So do you." She pauses, looking away from him. "I'm sure you've already started receiving lovely portraits of candidates."

"Careful, love," he says, a hint of a smirk on his voice. "I might think you're jealous."

She snorts derisively. "Please. I've seen you naked and I'm not impressed."

Klaus lets out an amused laugh, throwing his head back. "That is so very rude, you should never tell that to a man. You might seriously hurt some feelings with that sour tongue of yours."

"You don't sound hurt."

"That's because I know for a fact that you're lying. I'm quite impressive."

Caroline chuckles, shaking her head. "You might want to tone down on your smugness if you are to capture the heart of a lady at the ball. A gentleman would never talk about his private parts like this."

Klaus sighs, facing the window on the carriage. His expression looks serious all of a sudden. "Rest assured that the women at the ball are all for my brother's entertainment. I won't be taking any wives."

"Why?"

"What woman would ever want to marry a monster?"

Caroline's heart cracks up a little. Over the years, she's come to see sides of Klaus she previously thought inexistent, and each new facet is a bright and pleasant surprise. But for him, it's easier to exist behind the mask that has been concocted for him by others. If everyone thinks the worst, there are no expectations to be met, no disappointment, and no one will feel tempted to come any closer and see the truth: that he is not as bad as he make himself out to be, but that he carries a terrible secret.

It's not just about the beast that inhabits him, or the fact that he is living proof of his mother's greatest shame. If anyone was to ever find out that he is a bastard, his mother would be destroyed forever, probably expelled from court, forbidden to ever see her children again - if they didn't do the same to the entire family. Politics are a vicious game. If one son's legitimacy is put in doubt, then so are all the others. Elijah's rule would be contested and the kingdom would be thrown into a nightmarish fight over succession. "He would rather lose the crown than do anything about me," Klaus confided to her one day. "My noble brother. So sentimental."

He hides to protect himself, but also his family. _Always and Forever_ is written on the Mikaelson banner. They take it to heart, Niklaus more than anyone else. It's his way of making up for the fact that he regards himself as a liability that cannot be contained anymore, no matter where he goes, for as long as he lives.

He'd been filled with self-loathing long before he discovered the beast that inhabits him, but now that he is aware of the curse, he is more convinced than ever that no one could ever love him enough to accept him as he is and keep his secret. So he will willingly condemn himself to a lifetime of loneliness and anguish.

A monster, he says. Caroline sees no such thing. Unbearable at times, sure, but definitely no monster.

She's been working on something for a while now. An enchantment. It's a complicated one that involves magic that is way beyond her years, but she believes she can crack it, with just a bit more time and preparation. She's been experimenting with ingredients and she thinks she might've found just the perfect one: black kyanite stone. If she is right, she'll be able to channel the mystical energy of the full moon and bind it to the stone with magic. For as long as Klaus carries the stone with him, he'll be able to conceal his beast. She's even thought about having a ring forged for him. A moonlight ring, is what she's been calling it. He would still be able to transform whenever he feels like it - she'd never want to take the freedom and the happiness away from him - but the full moon would no longer be a threat. He'd never have to be exposed, and neither would his children.

She hasn't told him yet because she's afraid to give him false hope in case she fails. But that's not the whole truth. Part of her is afraid of what will inevitably happen once the ring is complete. Caroline will no longer be the first girl he asks to dance or the one he goes to for his strolls across the palace grounds. There will be no need for her anymore, for nothing.

Maybe, just maybe, she wants to enjoy having him all to herself for a little while longer. Is that really so selfish?

She puts a hand on top of his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're not a monster, Klaus."

He turns to her again, a sad smile tipping the ends of his lips. "You might be the only one who feels this way."

"Isn't that enough?"

Klaus considers her studiously for a moment, and just when he's about to say something, the carriage comes to a halt and the moment is gone.

Klaus sighs. "It's time," he says, opening his arms to her.

Caroline hates this part. It's so degrading. She ruffles her own hair, pulling her dress a little loose and letting it slide off one of her shoulders before settling into Klaus' waiting arms. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes and pretending to be asleep.

Klaus wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer still, and places a gentle kiss on the top of her head right before there's a knock on the carriage door and the same footman from before opens it for the gate guard to inspect.

"Your Highness," the man says, bowing.

"What is this about? Can't you see I'm busy?" Klaus snarls at them, doing a great impression of his own default foul mood.

"Pardon me, your highness, it's procedure."

"Yes, yes. Get on with it," he grumbles.

"Open the gates!" the guard yells, the cue for the footman to shut the door and leave them be again.

Caroline pulls drowsily away from him, rearranging her dress. She does not miss the spark in Klaus' eyes as they settle on her naked shoulder for just a brief moment before she covers it back up. It makes her oddly self-conscious, but not in an entirely bad way.

"I hate this part," he says. "For you, not so much for myself."

Caroline grins, casting him a sideways glance. "Worst things have happened."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... thoughts? If you have enjoyed it, I would very much like to know! Drop me a note. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
